


Nap Time

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult Winchesters run angels ragged.  Somehow, de-aged Winchesters are even worse.  Castiel doesn’t really mind, however.  Very Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was written as a thank you to San Antonio Rose for the ducks. She knows what I mean.

Castiel slumped against the back of the bed, a peculiarly human gesture that he made no attempt to hide. The only people who would have seen him were fast asleep anyway. Sam and Dean Winchester were completely worn out.

They’d had a long day. It had started this morning when the three of them had been hot on the trail of a witch. They’d found that witch by ten, but she’d gotten away- but only after cursing the Winchesters. Castiel had estimated, based on their appearances and memories, Sam was four, and Dean was just about nine. Neither of them would have been any help researching this, and Castiel knew that he was better prepared to watch over two children than Bobby. So Bobby took over research, and Castiel watched Sam and Dean.

He’d never realized how much pure energy human children had. It reminded him of his younger siblings, and how they had been so mischievous.

It was impossible to keep Sam and Dean out of trouble when they were adults. Now that they were children, it was somehow even harder.

And yet…

Sam sighed and curled closer into his right side. He had refused to let go of Castiel’s coat. Dean was draped on Castiel’s left side. He had grabbed Castiel’s tie and also refused to let go.

They both trusted him, even though their child selves had no conscious memory of him. But they had, at least, not let him out of their sight, even as they did their best to drive him to distraction.

And now they piled on him as they slept. Carefully, so as not to disturb them, he wrapped his arms around his charges and closed his eyes.


End file.
